


Uncle Rudy

by IantoLives



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Arson (implied), Backstory, Fire, Gen, Sherrinford (facility) - Sherlock (TV), TFP - Freeform, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoLives/pseuds/IantoLives
Summary: A 221B ficlet about Uncle Rudy and Eurus Holmes.





	

She liked her Uncle Rudy. He always had sweets for her and Sherlock, candy or bubblegum.

Uncle Rudy came for Christmas. He gave her a pretty wooden airplane and told her it could take her anywhere she could imagine, anywhere the east wind blew.

Sherlock was fun! They had the grandest adventures together, flying to fantastical places in her plane. Until Victor moved next door. That was bad!

Mycroft was boring. He didn't Listen to her like most everyone else did. He heard her but he didn't *Listen.* She could hardly ever make him do stuff or make him forget things. He thought she was a bit broken.

After drowned Redbeard, after the fire, they sent her away. Uncle Rudy still came to visit. Sometimes he gave her puzzles to solve. If she was lucky the puzzles were interesting. Mostly she was bored so after a while she set another fire. The flames danced and twirled. Fire wasn't boring.

At Sherrinford she never saw her family anymore, except Uncle Rudy. Once, when he was wearing his kilt, she told him he should wear dresses more often. They made him look beautiful.

It was Mycroft who started coming to visit after that. He'd grown up. It seems that poor Uncle Rudy had developed a taste for cross dressing and wouldn't be back.


End file.
